Every heart
by KNDfreak
Summary: Oneshot with a song. Kuki goes up to the point and watches the sunset alone and sings a song....until a certain blonde hears her singing. 34 the first time is in Japanese, second english.


18 year old kuki sighed as she watched the sky turn golden yellow. It was her favorite thing to do, mostly with visitors, but being alone was good too. She then thought about her childhood. She smiled. She had grown so much it's hard to believe that she was a carefree girl back then and now...she had grown into a beautiful butterfly. Her hair was longer, still had that innocent face, and still babyish when she wants to be, but more serious now that she was in the TND. Yeah, she grown and so has her friends. Starting with numbuh one, he's tall, has muscles, and was still bald. He's been too busy with racheal too hang out with the rest, but they understand. She was his girlfriend after him and lizzie broke up, after all. Then there was numbuh two. My, the boy had grown into a man. If he wasn't taken by abby, kuki would have dated him. (A/n: Not really.) His firey red hair was out and in the open, abby had conivce him to take off those ugly (So she puts it) goggles and she was glad she did. His grayish-blue eyes nearly drove her off to the point where she needed to beat the crap out of him for wearing those goggles for so long. Almost every girl wanted to out with him cause of them, but he turned them down, but abby threaten to beat the crap out of them so yeah, their love was straight. Next was numbuh five. (Saving the best for last.) Her hair was more longer, not longer then hers, but long. She had more fashion sence now and more tomboyish then you could ever imagine. She and abby would have girls night out at some points and talk about their crush. Kuki blushed when she realize the next person in line. Wally. Numbuh four. Wallabee beatles. Her long-time crush. He was almost same as numbuh two, but with more features. His emerald eyes, for example, were more greener and more beautiful to look at. Then his body temple. She hope that god would save her from fainting one day. It was build like a god! Just like numbuh two's. He still had that bowel cut blonde hair and his short-temper had went down...just a little...alright, it hasn't, but still he had became more softer then harsh. Numbuh three remember why she loved him so much. He was perfect. Not because of the outside, but because the way he was. He would lose his temper with her, but would quiet down and say 'sorry' at the end. It was too bad every girl in school wants to date him and he would say 'yes'. No, he's not a bad person, he was, kuki guessed, never interested in her. She probably wasn't his type that he hope she was. Kuki closed her eyes, but tears slipped a little. It was like a dream to her. The dream...she could never have and if she did, it would be a waste. He probably doesn't even lover her like the way she did. Sure he might like her, but that's only because she was his friend! His best friend! Liking someone like that doesn't even cut close to love. Kuki open her eyes and started to sing in Japanese.

_"__ikutsu namida wo nagashitara  
Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou  
dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara  
Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
donna egao ni deaetara  
Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no  
hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni  
Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru you ni  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku  
osanai kioku no katasumi ni  
atataka na basho ga aru so sweet  
hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
itsumo kagayaiteita so shine  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru  
tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takai sora miageteiru  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku"_ As she stopped, tears still falling, strong arms wrapped around her. Kuki gasped a little and looked up to see two emerald eyes starring at her.

"Kuki?" Numbuh four wispered. Kuki blushed a little.

"I, uh, needed space." She lied. Numbuh four just stared at her.

"You are crying." He wiped away the tears that were on her face. She blushed again. Kuki looked up at wally.

"I heard you singing." He said. Kuki gasped as her eyes went wide.

"You sounded beautiful."

"I've always been told I had no talent." Numbuh four scoffed. Yeah true, when she was a kid, but she was older now and her singing was softer and ON key.

"Bull." He said. Kuki felt his arms grew tighter around her small waist.

"What was that song that you were singing?" He asked as he snuzzled on her neck. Kuki blushed once again. _Only to be nice. Only to be nice._ Her thoughts repeated, but somehow, she felt her thoughts were telling her wrong.

"'Every heart'." She said.

"Sing it in english." He said. Kuki nodded and open her mouth.

_"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do  
I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep  
Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace Forever more  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today  
Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"_ She stopped singing. Wally stared at her, eyes wide. Kuki blushed and put her hand to her mouth (Not like she's gonna throw up.)

"Beautiful." He wispered.

"It is." Kuki agreed.

"Not that."

"Huh?" Kuki looked at him. Wally started to move towards her on his hands and knees.

"Yeah, the song was pretty cool, but there's something else here that's more beautiful to hear and look at." Kuki frowned. Where was he getting at? Seeing the frown, wally rolled his eyes and moved in for the kiss. Kuki gasped, eyes wide, but returned to normal and kissed him back. Wally licked her lips, nearly begging for an opening and kuki gladly invited his tounge. The kiss last about 4 or 5 minutes before they broke apart.

"Kuki..." Kuki looked at him.

"There's something I want to tell you. For a long time." Wally played with his fingers as a blush appeared on his face.

"I uh, know we've been friends for a long time now, and I uh, I uh, I sort of-"

"SPIT IT OUT WALLY!" She didn't mean to yell, but the 'uh' thing was getting on her nerves.

"I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU KUKI! I'M SORRY FOR WAITING SO LONG, BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I LIKE, NO, LOVE YOU VERY VERY MUCH!" He said it so fast, kuki didn't hear much of it.

"W-what?" She was shocked.

"I love you." He said in a quieter, calm, voice. Again, kuki was shocked. So much that she fainted.

"Kuki? Kuki! Kuki, wake up! Please?!" Kuki shifted her eyes a little.

"R-repeat that again?" She asked.

"I...love...you!" She fainted.

"Kuki!"

"I love you too." She mumbled. A smile crept across his face.

"Really?! Oh thank god!" He hugged her and she blushed.

"Yes...thank god." She mumbled again and fainted...for real.

**End Transmission**

R&R please. The song was from Inuyasha so yeah I don't own it.


End file.
